Vast quantities of recorded footage are in existence that show the face of one or more “actors.” The term “actor,” as used herein and in any appended claims, is used in the broadest sense to include traditional actors in TV, movies, etc., computer-graphics (CG)-generated characters, e.g. ‘Shrek’, and even individuals appearing in home videos etc. In fact, whenever a piece of footage exists with a face in it, human or otherwise, that face may be referred to herein as an “actor.”